A partir de ti
by Satine dreamer
Summary: DRABBLES. Bueno, relatillos que giran todos sobre lo mismo: Regulus. Colgaré alguno de vez en cuando, que son para escribir en mis ratos libres. Espero que os guste.
1. Muerte

-¿Alguien quiere despedirse del traidor? –bramó Voldemort, alzando la varita del cuerpo de Regulus Black- Aprovechad ahora que no chilla como un cerdo...

Su diabólica sonrisa incitó las risas de los hombres allí congregados, estando entre ellos algunos parientes del torturado, como sus primas Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy; y amigos íntimos, como Severus Snape o Evan Rosier.

De pronto, el inconfundible sonido de alguien que se aparecía, resonó en el lugar, atrayendo todas las miradas. La nueva figura miró a su alrededor, analizando a cada uno de los presentes y el siniestro paraje que les rodeaba, ni más ni menos que un cementerio abandonado y descuidado, donde las malas hierbas crecían a placer.

-Querida... Adelante... –saludó con un falso tono de cordialidad en su voz el mago oscuro-¿no es increíble este hechizo? Lo descubrió tu amado... Deja pasar a quien yo quiera que pase... Por eso ni Dumbledore ni los Potter ni ninguno de tus malogrados amigos ha podido llegar... Ni llegará... Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de lo que llaman "civilización" como para que te oigan gritar.

-Alyra... –dijo en un lastimero susurro Regulus.

Voldemort lo miró y se rió. Sus ojos rojos se posaron directamente en la chica. Era tal y como el pequeño de los Black se la había descrito: pelo castaño ondulado hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones, labios carnosos, cuerpo bien formado... No destacaría en un grupo de chicas, pero en solitario resplandecía. Vestía ropa muggle, lo que desagradó en exceso a los allí reunidos, pues opinaban que era deshonrar a los magos.

-Alyra... –volvió a susurrar el muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

-Voy a hacer algo nuevo... –anunció- Siempre está bien innovar –murmuró Voldemort al oído de Alyra con un tono excesivamente lascivo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía percibir su aroma a canela- Voy a demostrar compasión... No, tranquilos, mis fieles siervos, no voy a perdonar la vida a ese traidor... voy a dejar que se despida, antes de morir, de su preciosa muñequita... –acarició la cara de la chica con una de sus huesudas y blanquecinas manos.

Con un gesto, el señor oscuro obligó a sus súbditos a desaparecerse, mientras que él se separó de la muchacha y se sentó en una especie de trono de color negro, donde miraba la escena con atención, acariciando su varita.

Recelosa, Alyra se acercó hasta el chico y se arrodilló. Regulus la miró fijamente, dejando que ella se viera reflejada en sus ojos grises, cansados de tanto dolor. En su perfecta sonrisa había un hilillo de sangre, como el que brotaba de su frente y empapaba su pelo negro azabache.

-Todo va bien –murmuró el chico, que había conseguido recuperar algo de fuerzas-Sirius cuidará de ti...

-Yo no quiero que me cuide Sirius... Sólo quiero estar a tu lado –Alyra estaba haciendo lo imposible por contener las lágrimas.

-Sssh... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

-¿Crees que este es el mejor momento para eso? –rió la chica.

-Era otoño –se contestó a sí mismo- Entonces tenías el pelo más largo que ahora, pero eras igual de guapa... No tenías estas preocupaciones y siempre tenías una sonrisa en los labios–un fuerte arranque de tos puso en alerta a su interlocutora, que apoyó la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo- Ibas colgada del brazo de Sirius y bromeando con Potter. Estabais en tercer curso y yo en segundo. Recuerdo que al pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor choqué con Sirius y él me dijo...

-Apártate, enano... Lo recuerdo...

-Entonces hiciste algo que jamás se hubieran esperado aquellos dos: te agachaste y me ayudaste a recoger las cosas. Sirius y Potter te dijeron que lo dejaras y yo te insulté, te llamé asquerosa Gryffindor, pero simplemente te recogiste el pelo detrás de las orejas y me recogiste hoja por hoja todos los apuntes sin dejar de sonreír...

-En realidad lo hice por putear a Sirius...

-Lo sé... y ya lo sabía cuando lo hiciste aquel día... Pero yo... me limité a hacerme el loco... No era la primera vez que me fijaba en ti... Incluso pensé que sería capaz de volar sin escoba cuando me besaste en la mejilla al entregarme los libros...

-Sí, Sirius se pasó una semana sin hablarme por ello...

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Alyra ya no sabía como sacar tiempo. Había ido sola, sin apoyo, sin plan B y sabiendo como acabaría toda la historia. Aún así, había mandado un mensaje a Dumbledore, esperando que acudiera en su ayuda, pero aunque lo hiciera, con aquel hechizo no hubiera servido de nada. La angustia se hacía cada vez más fuerte en el pecho de la joven y la cara de Voldemort era de deleite absoluto. Disfrutaba viéndolos sufrir de esa manera, ante la impotencia del final que les esperaba...

-Regulus... –murmuró la joven-, siento mucho como me he portado contigo...

-No tengo nada que perdonar... lo que te pedí fue un imposible... Algo que, pese a sentirlo, no quería...

-No, no lo fue... Fue algo hermoso, dulce... Y que jamás seré capaz de olvidar.

-Alyra... –dijo con energías nuevas, sacadas de un lugar que no creía que tuviera- El dolor puede durarte unos días, quizá un par de meses, pero pronto lo superarás... Y aparecerá alguien... quizá mi hermano, quizá alguien muy parecido a él, que te dará lo que yo no pude... Y serás feliz...

-No... –no pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, impidiéndola articular palabra.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono y les miró. ¿Era lástima lo que brillaba en sus ojos? No, era imposible... Debía ser otro sentimiento... Quizá incomprensión ante lo que ocurría frente a él... Alzó la varita, apuntando directamente al corazón de Regulus.

-Te amo, Alyra...

La respuesta de Alyra se ahogó con el grito de la maldición. Un silencio ocupó todo el lugar. Un lastimero grito de angustia y dolor fue todo cuanto pudo articular la muchacha ante el cuerpo sin vida del joven. Lo abrazó y besó sus labios en busca de algún tipo de aliento que le dijera que estaba vivo. Pero no había nada. Sólo frío.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió Regulus? –la chica se giró sorprendida- Por lo que le pedías perdón...

-Que le dejara olvidarme y me casara con su hermano...

"_Te amo demasiado, tanto que me da miedo a mí mismo. Miedo de que pueda ocurrirte algo o de qué pasará si me ocurre algo a mí... Cásate con Sirius, deja que pueda olvidarte para siempre o recordarte cada vez que cierre los ojos... Él te ama y serás más feliz a su lado... Quizá algún día volvamos a estar juntos, pero por nuestras venas no correrá sangre, sino agua; no respiraremos aire, sino besos; no hablaremos del futuro, porque tras la muerte, el futuro es algo irrelevante. He hecho algo terrible, algo por lo que Voldemort no me dejará huir así como así... Pero cuando me vaya, te juro que mis últimas palabras serán: 'Te amo, Alyra'"_

Voldemort la miró sorprendido. No podía entenderlo. Era amor, sin duda... Sacudió su blanca y calva cabeza... El amor no te salva de una maldición imperdonable, pensó. Apuntó con la varita a la joven, que le miraba desafiante, aún de rodillas con el cadáver de Regulus sobre ella. Los ojos inundados en lágrimas se habían enrojecido. Era tal el odio que manaban que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mago más tenebroso que había en ese momento sobre la faz de la tierra.

No pudo hacer nada. Su mente se bloqueó por un instante, mientras que la varita temblaba al compás de su brazo. Finalmente la bajó y desapareció. Quizá en un futuro se arrepentiría de esa decisión, pero al mirar a Alyra a los ojos, sintió algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía... Pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla para retirar una lágrima ensangrentada de ella y desapareció.


	2. Reencuentro

Bueno, segunda parte, esto también lo tenía por ahí guardado, que está escrito después del anterior. Este es un poco más "dramatico y pastelón", aunque sigue en la tónica del anterior... Pasándome la historia de Rowling por... ya me entendéis ;) Pero, que se me olvidó comentarlo en el capítulo anterior, ciertos personajes no me pertenecen... (¬¬ nu fuera malo) Mío sólo es el personaje de Alyra...

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Tras muchos años de encierro, Sirius Black conseguía ver la luz y, en lugar de limpiar su nombre descubriendo al verdadero asesino de sus mejores amigos, se había visto obligado a refugiarse de nuevo.

Estaba seguro de que en aquel lugar no le buscaría nunca nadie... De hecho, dudaba si alguien recordaría la existencia de ese lugar. Era un imponente panteón familiar, pequeño y recogido por fuera, enorme y ostentoso por dentro. Había sido difícil llegar allí tratando de ocultarse él y una moto voladora tanto de ojos muggles como mágicos.

Abrió la valla que, para su sorpresa, no tenía el candado puesto. No le preocupó demasiado. Habían pasado unos quince años desde la muerte de su hermano. Su madre no estaba enterrada allí, si no que Lucius Malfoy había insistido en que lo hicieran en el panteón de su familia, que se alzaba como una imponente mansión a escasos metros de su propia casa.

Sirius dejó la moto en el interior, en la zona más cercana a la entrada y se dispuso a hacer la visita que debió haber hecho quince años atrás. Para su sorpresa, al girar la esquina que llevaba a las tumbas más recientes, divisó una figura femenina.

-Alyra –murmuró. Sin embargo, debido a la forma del lugar, resonó por todo el lugar atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

Él se acercó hasta ella, que iba cubierta por una capa negra y ropas del mismo color. Estaba diferente a como la recordaba. Los años habían hecho mella en ella, dejándola tatuada quince años de sufrimiento en cada punto de su cuerpo. Su rostro era atravesado por una cicatriz, sin contar con las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos.

-Sirius –dijo fríamente.

-Diez años sin vernos y ahora me saludas así de fría –dijo, tratando de sacar el galán seductor que su aspecto demacrado por su estancia en Azkaban no permitía reconocer a simple vista.

-Lo siento... ¿Mataste a James y Lily?

-¿Esa pregunta es necesaria? Ya te lo contesté cuando me visitaste en prisión... No... ¿Mataste tú a aquella familia?

-Se me adelantaron... ¿Y a Peter?

-Ese hijo de puta fue quien mató a James y Lily... sin contar con los otros trece muggles...

-Lo sé, sólo te ponía a prueba... –dijo la muchacha sonriendo tímidamente y sin apartar la mirada de una de las fotografías que ilustraban una de las lápidas.

En ella aparecían dos muchachos increíblemente parecidos. Eran Sirius y Regulus poco después de que el último comenzara a ejercer de agente doble en mitad de una sanguinaria guerra en la que no se tenía piedad si quiera entre hijos y padres.

-Aún le guardas luto... –observó Sirius.

-Hay heridas que jamás llegan a sanar... A pesar del tiempo... No basta con que pasen unos días o unos meses... ni siquiera años... –una lágrima brotó de los ojos de la mujer al recordar los ojos grises sin vida de su amado.

-Nunca pude hablar de ello contigo... Pero Regulus me mandó una carta el mismo día de su muerte. No sé que haría, pero según parece, traicionó a Voldemort y él lo mató...

-Lo sé... Yo estuve allí mientras él lo mataba... Le vi exhalar por última vez, sentí como su cuerpo se quedaba rígido por un momento para que sus músculos se relajasen de nuevo. El Avada Kedavra no siempre deja una mueca de horror¿sabes? Tu hermano murió con una media sonrisa en la boca... Ese gesto que tú también tienes cuando algo te resulta irónico... –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-En la carta decía algo más. Nunca llegué a decirle que aceptara, que no debía preocuparse por nada... –dijo agachándose y pasando una mano por la foto de los dos- me pidió que te cuidara... Y es lo que pienso hacer a partir de ahora... He heredado la casa de mi madre, así que desde este momento, si tú quieres, me gustaría que vivieras conmigo... Aunque primero debería hacer unas gestiones con Dumbledore...

-Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar cuando Regulus murió. Le llevó largo rato tranquilizarme y apartarme de él... –comentó ella, con voz hueca- Y cuando llegó tu madre, ni siquiera le miró. Sabía lo que había ocurrido... Mandó que se lo llevaran sin más... Ni una sábana para cubrirlo ni nada...

-Creo que, en el fondo, mi hermano era como yo... Jamás pensó como nuestra familia... Pero era más ambicioso...

-No pude acudir al funeral –Sirius se puso de nuevo en pie. Ignoraba ese hecho de la historia- Ni tu madre, ni sus asesinos, que fueron quienes acudieron, me permitieron la entrada... Sí... Snape estaba allí en primera fila, consolando a tu madre, que tenía al otro lado a Lucius Malfoy... Tu padre era un buen hombre, Sirius, y por eso acudió tanta gente del ministerio, pero nadie de los que estaban allí quería a tu hermano... Ni los que le consideraban un traidor ni los que le consideraban un asesino...

-Era un asesino...

-¡Mentira! La única misión que le mandó Voldemort no la cumplió... No fue capaz de asesinar a esa familia... No fui yo quien la mató para tapar a tu hermano... Fue Snape, ayudado por Rosier, creo...

Sirius estaba serio. Demasiado serio. Miraba fijamente la tumba de su hermano y tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Tengo la moto en la entrada. Espérame allí, debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore...

Sirius esperó a que desapareciera para dar un puñetazo en el pilar más cercano, desahogando parte de la rabia que tenía dentro. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. En un momento se apoderó de él una sensación de impotencia y rabia que lo superaban.

-Lo siento, Regulus... También te fallé a ti... –dijo, sollozando- Jamás fui un buen hermano, me corroía la envidia... Y cuando descubrí que eras un mortífago... Creí odiarte, cuando en realidad odiaba a quien te había hecho eso... A esa mujer que nos distanció desde pequeños, a esa mujer que me juró que tu querida Alyra había estado abrazada a ella en el funeral... Que me obligó a odiarla por pensar que fue ella quien tuvo la culpa de tu muerte, aunque en el fondo sabía que no... Cuidaré de ella... Haré lo que tu no pudiste hacer en vida...

Una extraña calidez tomó la mano de Sirius. Al girarse descubrió a Alyra que también lloraba. El hombre le besó el pelo y la murmuró:

-Lo siento, pequeña...

Como si de un sueño se tratase, mientras ellos se abrazaban, un escalofrío los cubrió de paz y, si las lágrimas no les hubieran nublado la vista, habría distinguido la imagen del pequeño de los Black, como si de la invocación de un _Patronus_ se tratara, que los miraba sonriente, contento de que al fin ellos dos pudieran ser felices.


End file.
